Queen of Disaster
by Loladiamonds
Summary: Un pequeño songfic basado en la canción "Queen of disaster" de lana del rey (Gaaino)


Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, y la canción Queen of disaster le pertenece a lana del rey,este fic es solo hecho por iversión.

Holaaa a todos lo que alguna vez me leerán :D.

Bueno ahora subo un intento de songfic basado en la canción de lana del rey Queen of disaster recomiendo que la escuchen a mi me encanta :3

**What you do to me is indescribable, **

**Got me sparkling ,just like an emerald. **

**Set my soul on fire, make me wild, **

**Like the deep blue sea.**

**Lo que me hiciste es indescriptible,**

**Me tienes brillando,como una esmeralda.**

**Enciendes mi alma, y me vuelves salvaje ,**

**Como el profundo mar azul.**

-Te veo entrar al salón y me empiezan a temblar las piernas,te haz puesto un esmoquin para la ocasión, debo admitir que se te ve perfecto,no pareces el chico de siempre ahora eres un hombre,me ves, me sonries,y me sonrojo ante la acción ,siento que mi alma se incendia cuando veo tus ojos aquamarina acercándose mas y mas. No se que hacer ,millones de emociones se apoderan de mi corazón y mi mente se queda en blanco cuando te veo parado frente a mi y me dices -¿bailamos?-asiento con la cabeza y no digo a nada ,camino contigo hasta la pista de baile, tropiezo cuando me tomas de la mano y caigo al suelo-¿Estas bien Ino?- preguntas preocupado mientras me ayudas a levantarme.

-Si,no te preocupes-te digo algo avergonzada,mientras mi yo interna pregunta que rayos me has hecho para que este tan atontada,tal vez era todo el alcohol que había bebido, pero cuando te mire era como si me hubiera tomado una botella completa de whisky ,porque embriagaste totalmente mis sentidos, es algo simplemente indescriptible. Me sacudi un poco el polvo de mi vestido negro y empezamos a bailar con la canción que sonaba en ese momento.

**No other boy ever made me feel beautiful, **

**When I'm in your arms, feels like I have it all, **

**Is it your tattoos or golden grill, **

**That makes me feel this way? **

**Ningún otro hombre me hizo sentir hermosa,**

**Cuando estoy en tus brazos,siento que lo tengo todo,**

**¿Serán tus tatuajes o tu Golden Grill*,**

**Que me hacen sentir de esta manera?**

-Me agarras de la cintura y yo enrredo mis brazos al rededor de tu cuello y me miras directamente a los ojos -Te vez hermosa- susurras a mi oído mientras me pegas mas a ti, no digo nada solo me sonrojo mas de lo que ya estoy y poso mi cabeza sobre tu hombro , muchos me lo habían dicho, pero hasta este momento no eran mas que palabras que convertías en hechos,era la primera vez que me sentía hermosa,rei de felicidad,llevaste una de tus manos a mi cabeza y empezaste a jugar con mi pelo mientras yo me derretia en tus brazos ,sentí que no me faltaba nada en absoluto mientra estuviera abrazada a ti, no sabia si era tu ternura, tu cabellos rojizos o tu hermoso tatuaje que me hacían sentir tan fuera de si ,pero quería descifrarlo mientras oía el coro de la canción que bailabamos.

**-Ya' got me spinning like a ballerina, feeling gangsta every time I see ya**

**You're the king and baby, I'm the queen of disaster, disaster**

**Got me spinning like a ballerina, you're the bad boy that I always dreamed of**

**You're the king and baby, I'm the queen of disaster, disaster**

**-Me tienes girando como bailarina,me siento como ganster* cada vez que te veo**

**Tu eres el rey y cariño yo soy la reina del desastre,desastre**

**Me tienes girando bailarina,eres el chico malo que siempre e soñado**

**Tu eres el rey y cariño,yo soy la reina del desastre,desastre.**

-La reina del Desastre-dije pensando en voz alta mientras reía-¿hum...dijiste algo Ino?-me preguntaste mientras te separabas un poco de mi para verme a los ojos-no...nada-te respondí,mientras volvía a colocar mi cara en tu hombro, la reina del desastre...así era exactamente como me sentía cuando estaba a tu lado ,tu haces que mi sentidos se nublen y aunque no eres exactamente un chico malo (mas bien ex-chico malo) si me siento una ganster cuando te veo, porque aunque no te des cuenta te sigo con la mirada a donde quiera que vayas y se que te robo el aliento cuando te sonrió -Ino ,ven conmigo-me dices halandome del brazo y me guías al hermoso jardín que queda afuera del salón de fiestas,observo que estas algo nervioso -¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto mientras limpio las gotas de sudor de tu frente con mi mano -si-si...lo estoy,pero quiero decirte algo-contestas mientras tu rostro se tornaba serio y nervioso al mismo tiempo, me asuste un poco ante tu gesto pues nunca te había visto de esa forma y el corazón se me aceleró cuando te veo arodillarte y sacar una pequeña cajita de tus pantalones - Ino,¿te casarías conmigo?- dijiste dejándome sin palabras.

**My mascara thick, I think I'll get emotional**

**You know I was more than just a party girl...**

**Isn't hard to see what's going on, I'm so far gone **

**Mi Mascara es gruesa,creo que me voy a emocionar **

**Sabias que era mas que una chica fiestera...**

**No es difícil ver que sucede,estoy yendo muy lejos **

-La música aún se escuchaba pero en ese momento sólo existíamos tu y yo , sentía como los ojos se me inundaban con lágrimas antes tu declaración,intente no llorar pues no quería que se me corriera el rimel que llevaba puesto,me cubri el rostro con las manos debido a la sopresa-Ga-Gaara-pronuncie tu nombre mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas dejando un rastro negro por culpa del rimel,no podía creer lo que me estabas pidiendo,ser tu esposa...era algo que definitivamente quería, aunque muchos creyeran que solo era una chica a la cual solo le gustaba festejar y divertirse tu sabias que yo era mas que eso y que quería mas que eso-Ino...-pronuncias algo preocupado mientras pienso cuanta veces has dicho mi nombre con tu dulce voz -¡Gaara!¡Si quiero!-grito para luego tumbarme en tus brazos y besarte.

**When I saw your face it was incredible**

**Pin it on my soul it was indelible**

**Let's celebrate our twisted fate, we're the broken ones.**

**Cuando vi tu cara fue increíble **

**Te pintaste en mi alma ,era indeleble **

**Vamos a celebrar nuestros complicados destinos,somo los destrozados **

-Desde que te vi cambiaste mi mundo,ya no exista nadie mas en mi corazón solo tu, que descaradamente reclamaste e hiciste tuyo -Te amo,no sabes cuanto-dijiste entre besos y mi corazón latía de nuevo por tus palabra -Yo también y mucho- respondí mientras terminaba de tirarte al suelo,quede arriba de ti,empezaste a acariciar mi rostro,no hice mas que dejarme llevar por tus caricias -Eso significa que tienes que mudarte conmigo a la arena-dijiste mirándome con un brillo especial-lo se-respondí sabiendo todo lo que me esperaba,protocolos,criticas,regaños,lágrimas y despedidas, no me importaba un carajo mientras compartiéramos el mismo complicado y feliz destino,comencé a besarte de nuevo ya no había nada que pudiera separarnos.

**Got me spinning like a ballerina, feeling gangsta every time I see ya**

**You're the king and baby, I'm the queen of disaster, disaster**

**Got me spinning like a ballerina, you're the bad boy that I always dreamed of**

**You're the king and baby, I'm the queen of disaster, disaster**

**-Me tienes girando como bailarina,me siento como ganster* cada vez que te veo**

**Tu eres el rey y cariño yo soy la reina del desastre,desastre**

**Me tienes girando bailarina,eres el chico malo que siempre e soñado**

**Tu eres el rey y cariño,yo soy la reina del desastre,desastre.**

-Abrieron la puerta del jardín y dejaste de besarme para ver quien era,yo hice lo mismo y observamos al rubio mas molesto de todos los tiempos esbozando una gran sonrisa -¡Hey!¿Ya se lo pediste?-te pregunto,le acentaste con la cabeza-¿haci que el era tu cómplice?-te pregunto bromeando tu solo te limitas a sonreír y a darme un beso en la frente mientras intentas pararte para luego ayudarme a hacer lo mismo -ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando se enteren-dijo para halarnos de los brazos y llevarnos a adentro del salón.

**Ladies and gentlemen, for the very first time...**

**Damas y Caballeros,por primera vez...**

Señoras y señores por primera vez un hombre hizo que nuestra querida amiga perdiera la cordura- dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa, todos voltearon a vernos...a ti y a mi agarrados de mano,nadie entendía lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que observaron que en mi mano izquierda se encontraba un hermoso anillo de diamantes, no se de cuantos malditos kilates era ,lo que me importaba era que tu me lo diste,podrías haberlo sacado de una tienda de segunda mano y aun así amarlo por que me lo habías dado tu,en ese momento apreté aun mas tu mano cuando todo el mundo se nos acercaba ,las chicas me abrazaban y los chicos te felicitaban-Vaya la atrapaste- te decían,era cierto ningún otro me había atrapado como tu lo habías hecho,la realidad ahora era que no podía vivir sin ti porque eras el único que me aceptaba tal cual soy como una reina del desastre.

**-Ya' got me spinning like a ballerina, feeling gangsta every time I see ya**

**You're the king and baby, I'm the queen of disaster, disaster**

**Got me spinning like a ballerina, you're the bad boy that I always dreamed of**

**You're the king and baby, I'm the queen of disaster, disaster**

**-Me tienes girando como bailarina,me siento como ganster* cada vez que te veo**

**Tu eres el rey y cariño yo soy la reina del desastre,desastre**

**Me tienes girando bailarina,eres el chico malo que siempre e soñado**

**Tu eres el rey y cariño,yo soy la reina del desastre,desastre.**

**Golden grill*: se traduce como parilla dorada pero significa dientes de oro **

**Ganster*:Un mafioso**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado,cualquier critica es aceptada c:,bueno see ya next time ;D. **


End file.
